


Get away from him before I break every bone in your body - Gratsu

by CielWritesShit



Series: Prompt List Fun :) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Fluff, Gray is in a fight, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Juvia and Gajeel are siblings, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Natsu is a good boyfriend, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Natsu is skipping his last class of the day, but what happens when he hears shouts and cheers from some of his classmates.*pre-established Gratsu*





	Get away from him before I break every bone in your body - Gratsu

**Author's Note:**

> It sure has been a while. Sorry about that. I’ve been super busy with school work and all that jazz. Enjoy this fic that I started writing back in May (yikes!)

Natsu had been minding his own business.

He had, really! He’d been leaning on a wall behind his high school, enjoying a cigarette. Well, maybe ‘ _enjoying_ ’ wasn’t the right word, but he’d really just been killing time, waiting for the final class of the day to end so he could leave with his boyfriend without being questioned. Since Gray had only just moved to his town, he was excited to take him sightseeing. The only problem was, Gray was an absolute nerd who actually wanted to do well in school. So, the only option was to kill time by smoking behind the school. He normally would have his friends around, but who knows, they might’ve been in a class they actually wanted to pass for once. Since it was their final year, it would make sense. Gajeel had been talking about wanting to be a mechanic, so maybe he was in his manufacturing class. His sister, Juvia, she’d wanted to be a writer. Maybe she was in English right now. Natsu just wanted to pass his final year and then go around the world, see the places his parents had always promised to take him before… well. He’d moved on from their death, especially since he had the best boyfriend in the whole universe.

And for him, he’d go through the school system so they could graduate together instead of dropping out and working full time. But that didn’t mean he had to do super well, just pass enough to graduate. It’s not like his class would be working on anything important on the first day.

So Natsu continued to hang around. Minding his own business.

It was just that… something caught his attention. There were shouts and cheers. And the sounds of someone groaning as if they were in pain. Pain from being punched. Normally, he’d have just lit another, ignored whatever fight had happened and continued smoking. But he was nearly at the end of his cigarette, and he didn’t want to start another. He’d promised Gray that he’d try to cut back, and he’d been doing pretty well with that. The school day was almost over anyway. So he dropped the remains of his cigarette on the floor, stubbing it out with the heel of his favourite pair or boots. He sighed.

He didn’t have to get involved. Just make sure no one died. Or needed to see the school nurse. No one needed to be suspended on the first day back.

He walked towards the huddle, recognising almost everyone immediately, and found out exactly what was going on. There was a boy on the floor, and he was surrounded by a group of 6 or 7 others, all cheering. The boy looked worse for wear, it looked as if he’d been beaten in a fair fight though. Natsu noticed that one of the others had a black eye and a split lip, so chances were, the mystery boy had fought well. One of the huddle turned to face him. She had blue hair, short and vibrant. And it looked like she had more eyeliner than Natsu, which was saying something.

“Tsu! So glad you could join us!” She shouted, even though he was 2 feet away from her. “You’re here just in time! ‘Jeel is about to teach the new kid a lesson for not going out with me. There’s no way he is ‘already seeing someone’ .” With that, Juvia turned around to cheer as Gajeel pulled the kid off the ground for everyone to see how much damage he’d done.

And something in Natsu snapped.

He knew that boy, that beaten and bloodied boy. That boy with raven hair, and a determined look in his eyes. Why the hell was Gray here? He should’ve been in class! Honestly, Natsu was five seconds away from committing murder.

“Gajeel!” Getting his attention, he pushed through the crowd. There were complaints, but people did start to make room for him to get through. Gajeel locked eyes with him, not knowing why he was angry, but very worried. Natsu was one of very few people who could keep Gajeel on his toes during a fight, and as fun as it would be, he didn’t want to test his strength today.

“Tsu! Uh, hi. What’s up? We were just teaching this Gray kid a lesson for messing with Juvi-“

“Get away from him before I break every bone in your body.” Natsu’s growled, as if he was a dragon protecting his hoard. A few onlookers took a step back. Everyone was scared that Natsu would turn on them, instead of focusing on Gajeel. Gajeel looked into Natsu’s piercing eyes. He couldn’t hold his glare. That’s when it clicked for him. He knew who it was he’d just beaten up. There was only one boy in the entire world that Natsu would protect to the death.

It was at that moment that Gajeel knew. He’d fucked up.

“Alright man, we didn’t see the harm in some fun. Sorry for not realising he was your boy-toy.” Gajeel dropped him onto the ground before walking away, wrapping an arm around his sister and heading off to who knows where. The crowd dispersed. Natsu dropped to the floor, lifting Gray’s head onto his lap. He brushed Gray’s hair out of his eyes, and his heart nearly broke at the pained sound that Gray let out.

“Hey sweetheart. You nearly had him.” Natsu smiled at him, as Gray blinked, and focused on his eyes. Gray wiped some blood off his lip.

“I could’ve done that _all_ day.” He smiled, and then winced, shutting his eyes tight as he found there was more blood there than he first thought. Natsu sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on Princess, let’s get you home. Don’t want anything to get infected.” Natsu slowly helped Gray up, before picking him up and carrying him to his truck. Gray only complained out of pride. He actually really enjoyed being carried by his boyfriend. After a bit of shuffling, Natsu managed to get Gray into the passenger seat without being in too much pain. He ran round to his side, climbed in, and started the ignition, cheering when the old truck started first try. Gray started humming along to the CD that they’d left in from their run to the school that morning. Natsu looked over at Gray, his Gray. The sweet boy who brought light to his life. He gently grabbed his hand, and kissed his knuckles, laughing as Gray blushed.


End file.
